vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
RZOEAZ 314AP Winners' Circle
The RZOEAZ's Winners' Circle highlights the race-winning drivers of the RZOEAZ's Crown Cup Series for the 314AP race season. Beginning with the Queen's 300 and Royal Zartanian 500 and running through the season-ending Mountain Peak 400, all 68 winning drivers are featured here. Each race winner is represented by images of their winning car, showcasing the paint scheme, sponsors, car make, and owner for each. Race winners are added to the Winners' Circle as the races are run and the finish order is confirmed by the RZOEAZ. All car images on this page are the fine graphic design work of the Westrian Art Institute's School of Graphic Design - Commercial/Sports Department, and in no way, shape, or form do the RZOEAZ or RZOEAZ Director George Lesko insinuate that they have anywhere near the level of talent necessary to produce such works of art. First Run RZOEAZSt-31-Dale'Maak-02.png|Max Sorrell Queen's 300 22 February 314AP|link=Max Sorrell RZOEAZ-Ve-29-Pratts-02.png|Yanni Kitschenrotsch Royal Zartanian 500 23 February 314AP|link=Yanni Kitschenrotsch RZOEAZ-SQ-50-Chillicoffey314-02.png|Hector Ginshee P&F Industries 200 1 March 314AP|link=Hector Ginshee RZOEAZSt-76-Zeitgeist-02.png|Franco della Marino Northern Peninsula 500 2 March 314AP|link=Franco della Marino RZOEAZ-Sv-86-Segvold-Zweijk-02.png|Gerard Bluëll Little Duffers 300 8 March 314AP|link=Gerard Bluëll RZOEAZ-Ve-98-ArianseVAB-02.png|Rudyard Gandalf Eybalcan 400 Classic 9 March 314AP|link=Rudyard Gandalf RZOEAZ-SQ-50-Chillicoffey314-02.png|Hector Ginshee AgriCove 300 15 March 314AP|link=Hector Ginshee RZOEAZ-KM-01-MeeMee-02.png|Ransome Trevern Paxton Tire & Rubber 500 16 March 314AP|link=Ransome Trevern RZOEAZ-Pa-92-CBTG-Taffen-02.png|Giskard Reventlov* Greycastle Lines 300 22 March 314AP|link=Giskard Reventlov RZOEAZ-Ve-16-BrickOven-02.png|Everett Engle Haddock Cove 400 23 March 314AP|link=Everett Engle RZOEAZ-SQ-71-Roynesson-02.png|Fritjof Roynesson Capstone Realty 250 30 March 314AP|link=Fritjof Roynesson RZOEAZ-Ve-16-BrickOven-02.png|Everett Engle Dragon Newt 500 30 March 314AP|link=Everett Engle RZOEAZ-SQ-68-Nadic-02.png|Harvey Dundeinburg Klagstein 300 4 April 314AP|link=Harvey Dundeinburg RZOEAZ-SV-35-Fyusaro-02.png|Gennady Fudyn Fritzchen Soda 500 6 April 314AP|link=Gennady Fudyn RZOEAZ-Pa-02-MDN-02.png|Mahlon Belcher Blue Ox Energy Drink 200 11 April 314AP|link=Mahlon Belcher RZOEAZ-Ve-98-ArianseVAB-02.png|Rudyard Gandalf Kukurian Koffeé 500 12 April 314AP|link=Rudyard Gandalf Second Run RZOEAZ-Ve-10-LandL-02.png|John Libby Vexaco Vexoline 250 25 April 314AP|link=John Libby RZOEAZSt-73-WhistleSoap-02.png|Joseph Roth Deucovex 400 26 AprilAP |link=Joseph Roth RZOEAZ-Pa-02-MDN-02.png|Mahlon Belcher Keltzin 300 3 May 314AP |link=Mahlon Belcher RZOEAZ-Sv-86-Segvold-Zweijk-02.png|Gerard Bluëll Zukarta 500: The Classic Crown Run 4 May 314AP|link=Gerard Bluëll RZOEAZ-SV-57-Haas-02.png|Johnn Kagamitang* Cruisana 400 10 May 314AP|link=Johnn Kagamitang RZOEAZ-Ve-21-Globucon-314-02.png|Victoria Biggs Corbomite Express 200 16 May 314AP|link=Victoria Biggs RZOEAZ-SQ-44-Petroline-02.png|Milan Carnacq Fredrik's Castle 250 18 May 314AP|link=Milan Carnacq RZOEAZ-Ve-48-EmpireFinancial-02.png|Sarah Jakqmun Bel'Mryn Hotels 300 24 May 314AP|link=Sarah Jakqmun RZOEAZ-St-2-Cisgronkian-02.png|Walter Currin Desdarca 600 25 May 314AP|link=Walter Currin RZOEAZ-Ve-06-Edgecom-02.png|Bruno Corbyn Silas Tyres 200 31 May 314AP|link=Bruno Corbyn RZOEAZ-Ve-98-ArianseVAB-02.png|Rudyard Gandalf Petroline 400 1 June 314AP|link=Rudyard Gandalf RZOEAZ-SG-85-DugasAerospace-02.png|Frank Southard Visit Davenport 250 6 June 314AP|link=Frank Southard RZOEAZK-39-WanggStat-02.png|Fuchsia "FuFu" Fung Star City 400 8 June 314AP|link=Fuchsia "FuFu" Fung RZOEAZ-Sv-86-Segvold-Zweijk-02.png|Gerard Bluëll Kluske Tires 250 14 June 314AP|link=Gerard Bluëll Rzoeazlogo.png|Merlin T. Withermere EasyAir 400 15 June 314AP|link=Merlin T. Withermere Rzoeazlogo.png|Roberto St. Donti Duckport Poultry 200 21 June 314AP|link=Roberto St. Donti RZOEAZ-St-17-BlueDiamond314-02.png|Korinna Forquer Guwimith Credit 350 22 June 314AP|link=Korinna Forquer Rzoeazlogo.png|Krel Meres Firesteel Liberation 300 27 June 314AP|link=http://www.lysonia.jtworld.net/index.php?title=Krel_Meres RZOEAZ-KM-1-Klagstein-02.png|Andreas Fovdenventzel OverWatch Lizardland 400 28 June 314AP|link=Andreas Fovdenventzel Rzoeazlogo.png|R.J. Verne Gamers' Den 250 4 July 314AP|link=R.J. Verne RZOEAZ-St-51-Pistels-02.png|Nadjia Kiji Janara'maar Auto Parts 400 5 July 314AP|link=Nadjia Kiji RZOEAZ-KM-99-FritzchenSoda-02.png|Franz-Joseph Delolazabal Shipping Times 200 12 July 314AP|link=Franz-Joseph Delolazabal RZOEAZ-St-2-Cisgronkian-02.png|Walter Currin Brytanea Stek 300 13 July 314AP|link=Walter Currin Third Run RZOEAZ-KM-99-FritzchenSoda-02.png|Franz-Joseph Delolazabal Sempral Tyres 250 26 July 314AP|link=Franz-Joseph Delolazabal RZOEAZ-Ve-11-Eras-02.png|Jack Murray VAAL Batteries Ayrtona 400 27 July 314AP|link=Jack Murray RZOEAZ-St-17-BlueDiamond314-02.png|Korinna Forquer Deep Blue 250 2 August 314AP|link=Korinna Forquer RZOEAZ-Ve-95-Wolff-02.png|Glenn Allen Cazniev & Eastern 400 3 August 314AP|link=Glenn Allen RZOEAZ-Ve-88-VexStar-02.png|Tom Younger Energy Utania 200 9 August 314AP|link=Tom Younger RZOEAZ-St-24-ArcherDanielsHeartland-02.png|Cosmo Hagar Savant Motors 350 10 August 314AP|link=Cosmo Hagar RZOEAZSt-84-CarnationRoad-02.png|Marcus Hedeleski Fries Shack 200 16 August 314AP|link=Marcus Hedeleski RZOEAZ-Pa-18-HawkeBitter-02.png|Merton Gray Dale'maak Skylands 400 17 August 314AP|link=Merton Gray RZOEAZ-SQ-50-Chillicoffey314-02.png|Hector Ginshee Bank of Merité 300 22 August 314AP|link=Hector Ginshee RZOEAZ-Ve-11-Eras-02.png|Jack Murray Marshall Aerial Albionish 500 23 August 314AP|link=Jack Murray RZOEAZ-SV-57-Haas315-02.png|Johnn Kagamitang* Ipnella Ligne 300 30 August 314AP|link=Johnn Kagamitang RZOEAZK-39-WanggStat-02.png|Fuchsia "FuFu" Fung Southern Confederation 500 31 August 314AP|link=Fuchsia "FuFu" Fung RZOEAZ-Sv-86-Segvold-Zweijk-02.png|Gerard Bluëll Imperial Crown Cola 250 5 September 314AP|link=Gerard Bluëll RZOEAZ-St-2-Cisgronkian-02.png|Walter Currin Kaldrenar Black Water 400 6 September 314AP|link=Walter Currin Rzoeazlogo.png|R.J. Verne Tour Lysonia 300 13 September 314AP|link=R.J. Verne RZOEAZ-Ve-11-Eras-02.png|Jack Murray Lysonian 400 14 September 314AP|link=Jack Murray RZOEAZ-Ve-98-ArianseVAB-02.png|Rudyard Gandalf PharmaTeq 300 20 September 314AP|link=Rudyard Gandalf RZOEAZ-SQ-20-CalAirCalecott-02.png|William Cockerell VexTel Skeladonia 300 21 September 314AP|link=William Cockerell RZOEAZ-Ve-29-Pratts-02.png|Yanni Kitschenrotsch Visit Samuelonia 200 27 September 314AP|link=Yanni Kitschenrotsch RZOEAZ-Pa-93-Vexagra-02.png|Achim Krömmelholthz Vexafon 400 28 September 314AP|link=Achim Krömmelholthz RZOEAZ-Ve-29-Pratts-02.png|Yanni Kitschenrotsch Tabitha Resorts 300 4 October 314AP|link=Yanni Kitschenrotsch RZOEAZ-Pa-18-HawkeBitter-02.png|Merton Gray Beazley Autodrome 400 5 October 314AP|link=Merton Gray RZOEAZSt-76-Zeitgeist-02.png|Franco della Marino ChenTV 300 10 October 314AP|link=Franco della Marino RZOEAZ-Ve-48-EmpireFinancial-02.png|Sarah Jakqmun You-Cola 500 11 October 314AP|link=Sarah Jakqmun Chase for the Crown Cup RZOEAZ-KM-1-Klagstein-02.png|'Andreas Fovdenventzel' Zartlam Oil 500 19 October 314AP|link=Andreas Fovdenventzel RZOEAZ-Ve-88-VexStar-02.png|'Tom Younger' KSZ Wireless Subaria 500 26 October 314AP|link=Tom Younger RZOEAZ-KM-99-FritzchenSoda-02.png|'Franz-Joseph Delolazabal' First Bank of Zartania 500 2 November 314AP|link=Franz-Joseph Delolazabal RZOEAZ-Ve-55-JackSquatt-02.png|Georg Medniv Caledonian Credit Desertia 500 9 November 314AP|link=http://www.lysonia.jtworld.net/index.php?title=Georg_Medniv RZOEAZ-SG-85-DugasAerospace-02.png|Frank Southard Mountain Peak 400 16 November 314AP|link=Frank Southard Category:RZOEAZ Category:Motor Racing Category:Sports